Brunhilde
History Chapter One Brunhilde was born the only daughter of Bjorn Asgeir and Hilda Godefroy, in a small village in the furthest reaches of the Northern Tundra on the 13th of Sarenith in 980. For most of her childhood she was dragged onto the battle field by her father, Bjorn, so he could teach her what it meant to wage war. Bjorn never wanted a daughter, he wanted an heir to the Asgeir legacy - but circumstances being what they were, he made do.. and did the best he could with Brunhilde. He raised her as he would a boy, strengthening her through the brutality of combat. Brunhilde didn't have the common sense to realize that this was highly unusual at the time. Hilda, Brunhilde's mother, was a kind woman and some what frail. She was the polar opposite of her husband the 'Big Strong General' - instead, she was a 'Calm Collected Thinker'. Bjorn was, and is to this day, a warchief of a small army in the frozen wasteland that is the Frozen Tundra they call home. Even now he leads small skirmishes all across the tundra against orc slavers. He is a strong, silent, and stoic type of man. He raised Brunhilde with a stern hand - and though he was rough on her, he came to accept her as he would a son. Hilda, free of many duties of raising a child, had a lot of time on her hands. She studied astrology, medicine, engineering and archaeology - among a wide array of other topics to sate her boredom. Among her most impressive feats is her uncovering of a buried Warforge and the repairs that she spearheaded on said Warforge. The winter of 992 was an especially harsh one, driving off most of the orc slavers. Brunhilde spent much of her free time simply staring into the fire, entranced by the wisps of flame flickering back and forth safely inside the hearth. Bjorn was busy training his troops for the warmer months to come. This was the same winter where Hilda went missing. She vanished on the way to the blacksmith in the next hamlet over on her way to pick up tools for a hobby of hers. She would never make it back home. Nobody had a clue where she could have gone. Her body was never found - and there was no evidence that she was going there in the first place. Bjorn was, to say the least, devastated by the news and fell into a deep depression. He gradually stopped with the lessons of war and started binge drinking. Ever her comfort, Brunhilde spent much of the time staring into the flames of the hearth. This habit was stopped after she reached her hand into the flame and burned herself. Bjorn, unsure what to do with his daughter, had her sent to the abbey to be watched over by the Elven cleric, named Anderson. Chapter Two Religion in this settlement mostly revolved around militant Empyreal Lords and Ladies, rather than the traditional Norse pantheon, who were believed to be closer to man than gods - therefore able to care deeper for their plights. But one stood out from the many to Brunhilde. The wrathful lord of vengeance, Ragathiel, she listened quite intently to sermons about him drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Eventually though, Anderson left the settlement by the winter of 993 for warmer climates. After that, Brunhilde took Anderson's place as the sole care taker of the abbey. The winter of 994 was the start of a long string of disappearances.That same year, on Kuthona 8th, Brunhilde's village was attacked by orcish slavers but they were successfully fended off. By the 19th, all known members of the orcish raiding party were killed or captured and put to the pyre. Settled with this extent of revenge, Bjorn felt as if a huge weight was lifted of his shoulders. His dependency on alcohol wasn't completely gone, but he was more frequently stable enough to lead fights against orcs encroaching into human territory For five years, Brunhilde felt cheated. In her heart, there was still the slightest hope that her mother still lived - but with the discovery of the orc slavers, that hope was stamped out of existence. The vengeance her father felt was not enough for her. Her heart was set ablaze and the only thing that could put it out was righteous vengeance. She trained her body daily putting the care of the abbey to the side but never ceasing her vigilant and frequent prayers. At first people worried for her and tried to stop her, but as days turned into weeks, weeks to months, and months then onto years people ceased to care anymore. Six years after the 'triumph' over the orcish slavers, Brunhilde, against the protests of her father, gathered close friends and ambitious young men - and headed south. Brunhilde had heard a voice in a dream - no, a prophecy, that she would gain the power to achieve her ultimate revenge that she yearned for. Year 1000, Neth 4th. Chasing a pirate to the water plane, Brunhilde died in the line of duty - but not before severely weakening her killer. Efforts were made to bring her back, but her soul did not answer and most people gave up on her, save for one man... Chapter Three Year 1002, Calistril 6th. Two years after her death, Brunhilde appeared once again in the world of the living. As Brunhilde Ackers, Viceroy of Troxian's newly founded country - the Golden Empire.The empire was filled with people she couldn't trust - and she continued to watch her back during her stay. She didn't stay in the kingdom because her husband worked there - and neither did she stay because the position was offered by a good friend. She stayed to fulfill the post given to her by Ragathiel during her stay in this realm. He had ordered her to stay and watch many individuals of importance, one being Mango - or Kestilian Kuchiku - as he was otherwise known, for his terrorist like attacks on Jiyu at the end of his shadow rule of Pyrria. The next year, during the Golden Crusade, Brunhilde kept aligned with the newly freed Pyrria, whose alignment remained neutral, while still continuing to be vocal about her opinions and how she would very much like to assist in aiding the Crusade. The only reason she did not act during this period was because she was with child and did not wish to threaten her unborn children's' lives. On Abadius 2nd, the twins Tyr and Skeggjöld Ackers were born healthy and safe. Pharast 4th a day that shook Jiyu, Kestilian showed his true colours and used the Cadmus and other city resources to attack Jiyu. Brunhilde took action and gated the most famous heros to her side to stop the menace. While they fought Brun sought to evacuate the people but she was cut off by Manfred Ackers and they were thrown into mortal combat. Brunhilde emerged victorious but the wounds on her heart were much more grievous than any from the battle. Brun fled the battle site after securing the safety of her children and vanished from the public eye until Pharast 20th. Pharast 20th: Pyrria was in a state of chaos, The emperor fled his throne, his heir murdered and soul gem'ed, and other kingdoms pouncing at the chance to assimilate them. Brunhilde was approached by a woman who goes by the name of Hubris with a opportunity to cease the fighting. To place a rightful heir on the throne, Zyla & Zuriel Shén. She was reluctant to let the spawn of Kestilian sit on the throne to say the least but Pyrria couldn't stay the way it is. So she'll let their actions reflect their character rather then their lineage. Brunhilde regained a position as general on the council. Appearance At first glance Brunhilde seems to be a petite person with porcelain white skin hiding behind battle regalia. But to the trained eye one can see past her ocean like eyes hides a person who has spent years training her body for the soul purpose to kill. Personality * Courageous * Aggressive * Familial * Abrasive * cantankerous * Crass * Dedicated * Daring * Usually Unsympathetic Relationships Family: * Bjorn(Deceased): Died due to old age Kuthona 16th 1005 * Hilda(Deceased): Died sometime after her capture most likely in 992 * Skeggjöld Godefroy Ackers(Daughter) * Knayde Tyr Asgeir Ackers(Son) * J-hara Yad Saine Uchawi of Osirian(Current Husband) * Aurora (Step daughter) Comrades: * Erzsebet(missing): Erzsebet was in the abbey for as long as she could remember. She almost always kept to herself in the library. * Tyr Fehdanc(Deceased): Brunhildes most trusted ally, theres was no one who had her back more. * Sigrún Fehdanc: Brunhilde's closest friend. Sig and Brun have been through thick and thin for many a year now and there is no one else who she confides in more than Sigrun. * Orum fireaxe: An old comrade she met during a Dwarven expedition spearheaded by Belegar Thunderbeard Indifferent: * Skrota(AWOL): Brunhildes personal attendant Dislike: * Manfred: Ex-Husband * Ruuska: Soft * Kattaris Veir: Degenerate Hate: * Earl Dresden: Magical Fuckboi * Lillith: Magical whore. Brunhilde butts heads with her quite often due to their differing veiws. * Troxian: his incompetence has cost the lives of many in Jiyu Despise: * A dark elf called Resh: Sneaky Fuckboi * Tae: do I need to say anything? Aspirations Category:Old Lore Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active